Al final del día es solo una chica
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Dany tuvo un mal día y Jon tiene que lidiar con eso ( hetero, Romance Humor, Jon x Dany)


Al final del día es solo una chica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dany tuvo un mal día y Jon tiene que lidiar con eso ( hetero, Romance Humor, Jon x Dany)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Intente darle su toque humorístico y reflexivo, basado en un meme a raíz del cap 4 temporada 7 pero lo publico apenas ¡en conmemoración del paso de fanship a canon en el ultimo cap¡

Disfruten la lectura

Muart Caballero del hentai

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un largo viaje, como rey del norte tiene deberes y constantemente va de Winterfell a King's landing, aunque sabe que Sansa lo hace de maravilla, nunca está de más una ayuda.

Aunque le encante estar en el norte y ver a sus hermanos, siempre sentirá esas ansia por regresar a su, ahora, hogar, no es que le guste la ciudad, comparada con Winterfell, es toda una urbe, siempre llena, siempre en movimiento, para donde mires gente a tu alrededor, había insistido mucho en quedarse en el norte pero comprendía que el trono de hierro no podía ser movido de cede.

Despidió a sus guardias personales en las puertas del Red Keep, al entrar los sirventés le saludan con reverencias y ofrecen sus servicios, rechaza todo con amabilidad y una cansada sonrisa, nunca se acostumbrara a tanta pompa, si por él fuera un solo guardia personal en sus viajes y uno que otro sirviente, más que suficiente.

-bienvenido su majestad – un sirviente se le acerca a saludar – ¿gusta que le preparen el baño?

-no, gracias, ¿sabe dónde está la reina?

-la reina se encuentra en una junta con el consejo, ¿desea que anuncie su llegada?

-no, está bien, la espero en la recamara

Jon suelta un cansado y largo suspiro al dejarse caer en la enorme cama, el calor lo ahoga y se da cuenta que aun no se ah desecho del abrigo que suele usar en Winterfell, lo termina arrojando al otro extremo de la habitación.

El silencio llena la sala, hecha un vistazo a la ostentosa recamara, solía tener un decorado barroco, con toques dorados que lastimaban la vista tan solo entrar, pero ha sido remodelado, un tapis de suave azul que combine con el dosel de la cama, muebles de madera barnizados en tonos oscuros, algo sobrio pero relajante, aunque de los excesos que solía tener el sello Lannister apenas queda la sombra, aun le sigue pareciendo demasiado.

Jon nunca se considero ambicioso, la recamara más grande que conoció en Winterfell fue la de sus padres, que apenas es del tamaño de una de las tantas que hay en Red Keep para invitados. Siempre se hizo a la idea que aquellos cuartos lujosos serian de Robb como heredero, cuando se unió a la guardia nocturna se deshizo de toda riqueza, como si tuviera algo de todos modos, un cuarto con tan solo una cama, una cómoda y listo, nunca necesito mucho, nunca quiso mas y pensar que ahora tiene todo un castillo y no cualquiera, la simple idea le es abrumadora.

La vida si que da muchas vueltas.

Pero, a pesar de las incomodas comodidades, cualquier lugar, sea chico o grande, le puede llamar hogar siempre y cuando este con la persona que ama, su tierna y dulce reina Daenerys

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando entrar a la madre de dragones que, si pudiera, echaría fuego ahora mismo.

Jon en cuanto la vio se hizo bolita esperando no ser visto

Dany va de un lado a otro por toda la habitación refunfuñando algo entre dientes hasta que pateo la mesa de centro dándose en el dedo del pie, soltó una maldición, Jon corrió a ayudarla a sentarse ya que cojeo por el golpe.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, sí, uf… maldita mesa…

Jon se le quedo viendo algo ofendido por ni siquiera saludarlo pero en cuanto vio esos ojos que echaban chispas mejor callo, tampoco era tan estúpido como para preguntar "¿estás enojada?" pues es claro que si, espero a que se calmara un poco

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto lo más cauteloso posible pues tiene en mente que está lidiando con una dragona enojada.

-** Tyrion se subió estando borracho a Viserion y "por accidente" quemo un barco de la flota te Dorne, les ofrecí una compensación pero exigen castigar al dragón, se que son mis hijos pero, ¿cómo diablos hago eso? ¿Lo mando a su cuarto y ya o qué?, luego, la casa Tyrell tendrá la fiesta de los _* años de lady Olenna el mismo día que una de las serpientes de la casa Martel se casa, por supuesto, ambos exigen mi presencia, ¡no me puedo partir en dos! – Jon no decía nada, solo escucha, continua arrodillado ante ella, dejando que se desahogue – le dije que no, ¡pero él insistió! ¡Y para acabar! Yara Greyjoy me sigue mandando mensajes obscenos, que no desistirá hasta que me acueste con ella – pasaron muchas imágenes por la mente de Jon cuando escucho eso

-¿qué piensas, que debo hacer?

-… - se tomo su tiempo para pensar

-¡qué debo hacer¡?¡

-¡Pero no me grites! – dijo en un puchero

-hag! – se sobo las sienes sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, ser monarca no es fácil.

Soltó un suspiro tratando de asimilar todo lo que le dijo su esposa, si pierde la paciencia se armaría un pleito mayor, se levanto yendo hacia atrás de la silla donde comenzó a masajearle los hombros, dany ni siquiera se inmuto mostrándose recia pero conforme las suaves manos de Jon le acariciaban comenzó a relajarse.

-mira, tu vas a la fiesta de la casa Tyrell y yo voy a la casa Martell, que para eso ambos somos reyes ¿no?

-hmm… - aun molesta, pero ya va bajando la guardia

-lo de Viserion, dile a missandei que se lo lleve a Dragonstone por unos días y encierra a Tyrion, a él si lo puedes mandar a su cuarto – dany soltó una risita - déjale los demás asuntos al consejo, yo los revisare, ¿ok?

-ok – la joven soltó un suspiro dejando ir todas sus tenciones para disfrutar de los mimos de su rey

\- y de Yara, bueno, podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-¡Jon!

-es broma – la abraso y comenzó a besarla juguetonamente – ¿mejor?

-mejor, oh, por cierto, perdón, ni siquiera te salude, ¿cómo te fue en winterfell, todos están bien?

-sí, Sansa te manda saludos.

-que bien… - soltó otro suspiro – ¿qué aria sin ti? – dijo recargando la cabeza en el brazo de Jon.

Se le quedo viendo, es estos momentos en que Jon reflexiona, si bien el día que conoció a dany lo asfixio con todos sus títulos y mil nombres, lo primero que vio es a la mujer fuerte, aguerrida, sin miedo, de corazón valiente , pero también amable , justa y sin más se enamoro perdidamente.

Ahora que al fin consiguió su sueño, el trono de hierro, los siete reinos, pudieron al fin concretar su matrimonio, el avanzo hasta ser nombrado rey pero es ella quien se sienta en el trono, quien toma la última decisión, pero nunca se sintió excluido pues gobiernan en conjunto, los pocos años que llevan haciéndolo, el reino ah prosperado.

Pero, cuando Daenerys se baja del pedestal, se quita la pesada corona y los ostentosos vestidos, se convierte en simplemente dany, una mujer en plena juventud, cariñosa, amable, deseosa de afecto, pero también irritable, explosiva, vulnerable e indecisa, solo en la privacidad de su recamara deja al descubierto sus temores, pesadillas, desconciertos y dudas, solamente Jon como testigo y siempre le ha agradecido esa confianza, procura responderle con la misma honestidad.

Jon sonrió y deposito un suave beso en el cabello blanco, es en estos momentos en los que recuerda que, al final del da, dany es solo una chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** - ¿recuerdan que es humor? Todo eso me lo saque de la polla

Uf, pues para ser el primer fic hetero me gusto bastante, siempre me ha gustado parodiar a los personajes en situaciones cotidianas, ¡vamos! ¡Que la vida normal también tiene sus ratos graciosos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
